Fruits Basket: Memories
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Kagura has had it she has been spurn by Kyou for the last time... What will happen now that she has gotten her memories erased? Eill Kyou miss the old Kagura? KYOUXKAGURA [On Hold]
1. Chapter One

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_By KyouXKagura _

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters from which we all know and love.

* * *

Running down through the Sohma estate a brunette was hurrying past familiar faces, which begged her to stop and speak to them. No she could stop and talk to them, there was something very important she had to do. After giving her orange cat back-bag away to the local charity store, and torn the plans for the bag, all that was left was for her to get to Hatori's and then write that letter to Kyou… she had to explain to Kyou the reasons for her doing this… there was much more to it than what he would read, but there was parts that Kagura never wanted any one to know.

Seeing the house in sight, she gave up the rest of her strength to get to it and through the front door, ignoring the dragon at first and settling down whilst hovering over his desk… The boar sighed as she picked up the black and orange cat pen… this was it; she had finally decided she was going to do it. She was going to start writing… any minute now. Taking in a deep breath she set the point of the pen to the plain lined paper:

What she wrote was:

_Kyou, _

Please… when you read this letter don't be angry with me. You have to realise that – if I should stay in this world, I would only be in your way. I don't want to hurt you, yet I always do, I can't control myself… what you need is someone who you can take care of, someone to make yourself responsible for and I can't be that person because I'm too independent and would only feel the need to protect you instead. You also need someone with a kind and gentle heart… and watching you with Tohru lately, I have found that she is the one with that kind and gentle heart. Yes I can say that I'm jealous of her.

_So I have decided that I'll go now, but you have to know, that I've thought of you every step I took whilst getting to this stage. You'll probably want to know why I am doing this, well there are many reasons for why I'm doing this, but I'll start with the most obvious – you won't know this, being kept out of the loop but here goes nothing: _

Last Monday, 18 April, my mother was in a road accident because of which she passed away. I thought Hatori had told everyone but I had failed to realise that you aren't really part of this 'everyone' I thought of. But two days ago you told me you hated me and didn't want to see me again, and so I knew then that you hadn't been told… would it have made much of a difference if you had known? No… I don't think so. Yes, I am doing this for you too, Kyou.

_When I walked in on you and Tohru kissing during last week, soon after mother died, I knew you loved her… jealously and hatred surrounded me and I like Tohru too much for me to ever hurt her. My rage could lead to killing something and I don't want that to be her or even you. You do hurt the ones you love - they say that don't they? Well witnessing that only caused my heart to break and that is the second reason to why I am doing this._

_Just promise me – do this as a favour, my last wish – just remember:  
That I will always love you._

_All I hope for now is that I have a life, which isn't painful, that you can life with your vengeful form and find happiness. I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of, because that's only right that I do. You must have joy and happiness, and if that is with some other girl – then let it happen. I won't be standing in your way anymore. I wish you love Kyou, learn how to love…_

_Goodbye – My Kyou-kun _

Sohma Kagura

P.S – Oh Kyou, please whatever you do, don't blame Hatori for this. He did this because I asked him, I haven't given him any choice in the matter… if you do blame Hatori then you know I'll never forgive you.

"Kagura." Hatori spoke as he watched her put the letter in an envelope. "Are you ready?" She seemed to have told him what she was planning whilst she was writing the letter. She hoped Kyou would now understand her next action… "And… are you sure?"  
"I don't want to be lonely any more." She said to him, turning in his seat towards him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I don't want to have to pay for all that I've done." She put her head in her hands. "I don't want to have to life a live of heartache." Since her mother was in that accident, she had been very fragile… she lost her father when she was very young – she was always hoping for Kyou to comfort her, she went to him and in return received abuse – which caused her to cry. She had then decided the only way to escape eternal sorrow was to have her memories erased. It was all that she could do, it wasn't like she had gone through all possible roads of action, all just led her to sorrow and heartache so now she was ready…

Hatori looked to the boar, wanting to comfort her but knew better not to.  
"Hai, Kagura… what do you want to forget?" The dragon asked. Kagura rose her head, her hands falling back on her lap, her eyes of dark grey, bearing into him with sadness and grief.  
"Everything… all that I want to remember is that I'm the boar from the zodiac, the other members of the family that attend the banquet – oh and that I attend Kaibara College. But I do want to completely forget about my parents and most definitely… Sohma Kyou." Hatori's eyes faltered, he was shocked at the last two from the list. He nodded, he could tell that she was in pain and it was now up to him to take that pain away… but it wasn't really fair on him – he was going to have to live with this burden… and be blamed for his actions.

"Alright, Kagura." The older member of the zodiac soothed her as he placed his hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't back away and would just go through with it. As the blinding white light appeared, he gave a sigh – as Kagura's body fell off of the chair, and he caught her. So like Kana and Momiji's mother, Kagura was suffering… silently and ended up with the same fate… to have their memories erased… to forget what made them suffer so much. Hatori held her close, he cried… it had been a while since he last cried; the last time he cried was when he did the same thing to Kana… yet why now? Was he really that close to Kagura?

Hatori picked up the letter he was given from Kagura, after he had put her on the examination table. Maybe… just maybe it wasn't right for Kyou to be given this… he put the letter in his drawer. Kyou wouldn't want to hear all of Kagura's pain… it was going to get harder from now on and now he had to get Kagura to start all over again… all these questions that used to be so easy to answer were now going to get so much harder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_KyouxKagura _

_Chapter Two:_

_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, and Lacey.  
_  
Shigure opened the door his eyes scanning what he had found. Hatori was standing there in front of him with an unconscious Kagura lying in his arms:  
"Wha-what happened, Hatori?" Shigure asked as he studied Kagura who he had taken into his arms.  
"She's had her memories erased." Hatori calmly told him. Shigure placed Kagura down on a ready-made bed.  
"How could you?" Shigure questioned. He was shocked as Kagura was the most unexpected person that he would have thought Hatori to do this to.  
"I had too… she left me with no choice." Hatori explained as he looked to Kagura. He thought that she would wake up soon. Shigure was glad that Tohru and Yuki weren't in at that moment because it may have put more pressure on Hatori.

The door opened, in came Tohru with Yuki not far behind her.  
"We're home…" The brunette trailed off as she saw Kagura. "What happened to her?"  
"She's had her memories erased." And soon came all the same questions and same answers. Tohru sat beside Kagura brushing her hair out of her face.  
"What did she ask to forget about, Hatori?" Tohru asked interested. What made Kagura go to such drastic measures?  
"She wanted to forget about her mother." The others looked to him. Shigure knew about how Kagura's mother had died but Tohru and Yuki did not.  
"What happened to Kagura's mother?" Shigure looked awkward. Did he want to resurrect some bad memories for Tohru?  
"Kagura's mother died." Hatori said instead which made Yuki look towards Tohru she was looking at the ground.  
"That's terrible." She trailed off. Yuki comforted Tohru as he could tell that she was beginning to think about her mother again.

"But she mainly asked to forget about…" Hatori continued but was interrupted by the brash opening of the door once more. They turned to Kyo storming right into the house. He had no consideration to the fact that someone maybe sleeping. He did look down to Kagura but nothing came into mind. He just walked straight on up the stairs and to his bedroom. "Speak of the devil." The others all looked shocked at this. As Shigure tried to figure this out Tohru spoke up once more:  
"But Kagura-san loves Kyou more than anyone else in world! There must be some mistake! Why would she want to do this?" Yet Tohru hadn't come to think that maybe Kagura would have asked to forget who she was. Tohru was only just starting to get along with Kagura and now it would be all over. They all looked to Kagura as her body jolted and her eyelashes fluttered slightly.  
"Perhaps its for the best that she's forgotten all about that damn cat." Yuki shocked everyone. "He has made her life a misery for the last few years."  
"I just hope that Kyo can be as forgiving." It was at this moment that Kagura's grey eyes sharply opened to the world around her.

"Hmm?" Kagura had found herself in a house, with many people that she had only known by name, although she didn't know the girl there. She had seen Shigure and Yuki at the banquet; they sat next to her as she was the boar, Yuki was the rat and Shigure was the dog. Yet she also knew Hatori from the banquet but he was her doctor.  
"Kagura-san, how are you feeling?" Shigure asked her shocked when he noticed her awakening. Kagura sighed as she ignored Shigure paying more attention to Hatori.

"Where am I?" She asked casually. As if she had forgotten all about Shigure's house.  
"You're at my house." Shigure spoke as he looked to her as if she was crazy. Kagura tilted her head slightly as her eyes never left Hatori.  
"Am I?" She asked him still not looking at him. "How did I get here." Hatori pointed to himself.  
"That's how I come into the picture. You had an accident Kagura-san. You had a fall and you're going to feel funny for some time now. We happen to think that you have amnesia. I'm going to be leaving you in Shigure's hands." Shigure finally got her attention and watched as her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. She gave out a sort of snort:  
"With him? You just can't be serious… have you seen the way he acts at the banquet?"

"You mean you can't remember living here before?" Shigure asked.  
"No should I?" Kagura asked slightly confused but she also had a sense of worry in her.  
"It doesn't matter." Shigure replied to her with a weak smile. "But you can still live here anyway." Kagura nodded slightly although she still didn't want to.  
"May I ask… who is she?" She asked nodding towards Tohru. Tohru smiled as she bowed in Kagura's direction.  
"I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Honda Tohru." Tohru spoke as she offered Kagura her hand. All Kagura did was quickly bow. "Its… nice… to meet you." The girl awkwardly spoke as Kagura's attention was giving to Yuki.  
"You too." She muttered towards Tohru as she tried to sit up to be able to leave to wherever she would be staying in this large house. Her legs then buckled and she found herself back on the floor. She gave in with a sigh of relief after Tohru gasped:  
"Kagura-san… please stay in bed."

Yuki had to wonder why Kagura was trying to leave.  
"Kagura, is something wrong?" Kagura nodded as she looked towards the silver haired boy.  
"Yes something is wrong. I should be in college today." She turned to Hatori to see if she could go or even if he could take her there.  
"It's all right. We have called your head tutor and told her how you can't go back to classes for a couple of days." Kagura nodded though she did have to get her life back on track after this weird day… although Shigure and Hatori knew that Kagura's life was no longer going to be normal. Just how was Kyo going to take this?


	3. Chapter Three

**Fruits Basket: Memories**

_I still don't own Fruits Basket – I do own Elyon._

Chapter Three:

"But I have to go in to the college; I need to be beside my friends…" Kagura said. "Elyon-San and the others…" Hatori's head turned to Kagura as he became a little shocked – Elyon, could she remember some friends from outside the Sohma family?  
"Elyon? Kagura-San, who is Elyon?" Hatori asked as he watched Kagura's lips formed into a smile.  
"Suzuki Elyon." Kagura squinted her head. "She's one of my best friends, silly – you know that." Kagura gave a small laugh, it was weird to hear her laugh after all the distraught the girl had went through… not to mention what happened to her mother:

"_What do you think doctor?" It was one of Hatori's assistants voice. Kagura placed her hand on the light green wallpapered wall. She looked slightly shocked as to say, what?  
_"_Last month's flu weakened her quite a bit. She's having a hard time recovering." This was Hatori's voice. Kagura stood in the middle of the door way watching the female nurse and Hatori outside her mother's bedroom. Kagura shivered slightly from the rain water that had drenched her before. "The medicines won't be much help. The truth is, she is too weak. She seems tired, quite frankly." The nurse looked to Hatori. She had been living with Kagura while she was taking care of her mother.  
_"_I see." The nurse said wrapping her arms around her. She had become quite fond of her. _

_This was all after the road accident, Kagura's mother had to have a small operation – they all said she was going to survive, then there was the flu and she got weaker.  
_"_We'll continue with all of the treatments, but stay close to her, that's what she needs most right now. Take care of Kagura-San too." Hatori told her seriously.  
_"_Of course, thank you doctor." The nurse said when Hatori continued.  
_"_I'll check up on her in a few days…" Hatori said as if he was about to turn.  
_"_Hatori-San I'm home!" Kagura said her eyes wide as she took in all they were discussing. She was shocked – what were they trying to say?  
_"_Oh hello, young lady." The nurse waved to Kagura.  
_"_Kagura-san! You're dripping wet!" Hatori said looking to Kagura with cautious eyes. "Go straight off with you and change before you catch something."  
_"_Okay." Kagura said._

Hatori could remember that day like it was yesterday. That wasn't when Kagura's mother died… that was a couple of days later and he were there when the head teacher told Kagura the news. He had insisted he would tell her but of course the teacher wanted to tell her.

_Kagura had been muttering something about the main lecturer of the college to her best friend Elyon.  
_"_Kagura? I need to talk to you right away!" Mrs Lin said straight away.  
_'_Uh oh, did she hear me?' Kagura wondered aloud as she walked over to the main office.  
_"_This way." Mrs Lin said placing her hand on Kagura's back for some reason.  
_"_Er, you see, I can explain everything ma'am. It was all a joke. And…" Kagura tried to make up an excuse for her silly behaviour with Elyon when Mrs Lin shown Kagura to a seat.  
_"_Sit down, Kagura. I don't know how to break this to you…" The older woman said to Kagura as she sat down. "Your doctor called a few moments ago…"  
_"_Has something happened?" Kagura asked desperately as she clutched the corners of the seat.  
__  
_"_I'm afraid your mother passed away." Kagura's eyes widened as she was frozen still for a minute figuring what she had been told in her mind. Suddenly she unfroze.  
_"_Wha-Wha-What?" She muttered as crystal tears slid from her dark grey brown eyes as her hands rose to her head where she cried into. Mrs Lin placed her hand on Kagura's shoulder. Kagura wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't want comforting from anyone. It was after that that Mrs Lin let Hatori in. As Hatori was explaining everything to her, Kagura stormed out of the office, past Elyon who had a worried gaze and out the school to her home to see if it was true._

It was hard for Kagura then… slowly she broke down and slowly she came to terms with the rest of her life. She watched Tohru's influence on Kyou and realised that he didn't want her but wanted the girl that lived with him. Kagura soon lost it then went to see Hatori to see if he could erase all the things that she had caused to go wrong in her life as she couldn't bare the pain and suffering any more. She wanted the pain to go away, she didn't want to suffer anymore… every time she tried to walk she would stumble and every time she was try to talk she would choke… it just wasn't working and just wouldn't let her go on.


	4. Chapter Four

**Fruits Basket: Memories**

_I still don't own anything in this fiction that you have seen in the anime or read in the manga, the only thing you shouldn't have heard of is Elyon and her gang, and because you haven't heard of them then you should realise I own them!_

Chapter Four

Kagura's grey eyes opened and looked to Hatori and Ayame. Shigure had gone to see someone and they had decided to keep who he was going to see a secret from her. She wasn't that happy about that but she also knew that right now she wanted to see Elyon and the others – Maya, Misty and Lacey.  
"Can I at least get to see, Elyon-San and the others?" She asked as she looked to Hatori. "Just for a talk and so we can arrange a shopping trip?" She seriously wanted to get out of the clothes she was wearing at that moment. She didn't like the green dress she was wearing; it was definetly last session at Club Cerulean. Ayame looked to her.  
"Clothes? What can be more important than clothes, now Hatori...?" Kagura looked towards Hatori hoping that he would allow her to go.  
"Where is this 'Club Cerulean'?" Hatori asked. If Kagura could remember where the shop store was then perhaps she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.  
"The shop is in the mall up the street." Kagura pointed to the direction where she remembered the shop to be. "A few blocks after the college."

Hatori didn't know if he should allow the girl to go but he couldn't keep her locked up or she would realise that there was seriously something wrong.  
"Okay." Hatori said when Kagura jumped up and smiled. "I'll drive you to the college." Kagura knew that the girls lecture should be over in five minutes so she would wait for them. Kagura nodded as she walked out with Hatori to his car. Kagura couldn't tell if what she was thinking of was true but lingering back in her mind was a little boy... a little boy with orange hair. He seemed overtly familiar... somewhat like she knew him... but the face didn't have a name and the boy didn't ring a very clear bell.  
"Come on, Kagura." Bleak with no suffix, a young boys voice... then there was something else – crimson eyes - Eyes that were gorgeous and gave Kagura a very mysterious sense in them.

Kagura couldn't remember what but there had to be a reason why she could see this orange haired boy just by closing her eyes. Hatori looked towards the eighteen year old. He could remember exactly when he last saw her telling Kyou that she loved him. And he could clearly remember his reaction. Hatori was visiting Yuki for ditching another one of his check-ups and Kagura begged him to take her with him so she could visit Kyou.

_"Please, Ha'ri, you're not going to stand in the way of true love are you?" Kagura had pouted at him; she looked so carefree and loved up at the thought of Kyou. "Please..." Drowning off her last please the girl asked – no begged.  
"Alright, I'll take you with me." Kagura clapped at Hatori's allowance as she jumped happily looking around as she looked to the car._ (The same car as she was in at that moment waiting for him)_ Hatori just watched as Kagura ran to the car. He was slightly worried at what he had done, he knew Kyou wouldn't have wanted to see her, but what could he do? Kagura was just so happy it would have been hard for him to tell her and then cause her to be sad. Kagura sat in the passenger seat as she waited for the dragon to come too._

_  
Yet it wasn't going to be as happy as the girl was going to be getting her heart broken by the orange neko.  
"Kyou-Kun!" Kagura's was voice subtle as she hoped to find him straight away when she entered. Yet as she entered, her feet stopped moving, her world froze and there they were – Tohru and Kyou – kissing. Dropping the cat back pack the girl closed her eyes before turning around where Hatori was getting things from the back of the car. Kagura's eyes had sailed down to the floor, searching the ground for answers. Her mind blank – little did she know she was going to be feeling the same way as this in a couple of weeks when her father died._

_The back pack lifted from the ground it was handed to her by Shigure. Turning back Kagura saw Tohru and Kyou away... she didn't get to know where they went or why they were kissing but Kagura decided she would just go then. She ran away, tears falling once more. She had cried so much after that moment. Not knowing that once again her tears would fall.  
"Kagura-San?" Shigure asked when Hatori walked over to him. "Where was she going?"  
"She practically begged me to let her come... so why did she run of like that?" Hatori asked. "What did you say?" He turned to Shigure._

Kagura walked out of the car, seeing the college. The three girls she was looking for were already sitting on the wall. The two eighteen year olds and one seventeen year old were chatting to each other.  
"Hey girls!" She smiled seeing them. It was Elyon, the one with the long green hair, wavy around her waist and crimson red eyes, which saw her first. She ran over to her and hugged her.  
"They said you weren't coming in for a while, what happened?" Elyon Suzuki asked. Kagura shrugged, she didn't exactly know either. Maya Valance was one of the other two girls – she had brown hair around her shoulders wavy and dark blue eyes. She was around the same height as Kagura and was Lacey's sister. Lacey had pink wavy hair around her shoulders and the same light blue eyes. Lacey was wearing the Club Cerulean outfit – she worked there after college.  
"You guys coming to Cerulean?" Lacey asked as she turned to them. Elyon watched as Hatori drove off in the car. Maya shook her head; she was meeting Matt so she wasn't going. Kagura hooked her arms with Lacey and Elyon's as they headed to the store.

"So, I'm thinking about a new wardrobe." Kagura said to them.  
"It's about time." Elyon and Lacey said at the same time. "You definetly need to let go of those types of outfits!" Lacey probed at Kagura's traditional green and white dress. Kagura nodded as they walked around the corner from the college, going past the charity shop. Something stopped Kagura in her tracks...

An orange cat back pack. It was staring at her... nerving her.

"_Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked. Kagura nodded as the tears that she had cried as she ran off had dried in the caused her eyes to go red. "Is everything alright dear?" The woman seemed to be quite old but not too old.  
"I'd like to donate this to your shop." She said placing the cat back pack on the counter. The cat back pack was something she had designed and made to remind her of Kyou – she just didn't want to know about it or him anymore – mostly him. The lady took the cat back pack and placed it in the display window – that was when Kagura exited after the thank you._

It made Kagura wonder how she knew it.  
"I didn't know you gave it away." Elyon said. Kagura must have thought she was talking to Lacey as she ignored her. "Anyway, are we going or are we not going?" Kagura smiled and continued walking to Club Cerulean.

KXK: So next chapter we catch up with Kyou and see Kagura's new look!


	5. Chapter Five

**Fruits Basket: Memories**

_I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this fiction bar Misty and Elyon (Who are the two main OCs you'll see in the fiction) and I don't gain any money for writing this only happiness and a helping to my skills as an author. This is just experience to me and a chance to please my readers._

Kyou looked towards the other Sohma's, they had to find his hideout on the top of the school... he didn't know any reason why he had to stay home so he did go to school. Haru and Momiji were on the rooftop with one of Kagura's friend's from college, Misty. (Yeah I left Misty out of the meeting for a reason, you'll find out in the next chapter...) Misty knew about the curse, although she was in line for getting her memories erased, or at least that's what the redhead believed. She had long red hair down her back which was straight but didn't seem to have sections. She also had brown eyes and she stood just shorter than Haru. She may have been seventeen but she did seem much younger. She started college a year before she was used to...  
"I'm going to Sensei's after school. I really want to know that Kagura-nee is safe." Haru said when Momiji nodded ecstatically.  
"Can you believe Hatori-chan did that to her?" Momiji asked. Now that should have gotten Kyou's attention but he wasn't paying attention to his younger cousins.  
"I really want to see if she's alright but I don't want to intrude... I'm not Shigure's favourite person at the moment." Misty confessed as she looked down to the ground.

Momiji smiled and placed his hand on Misty's shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Miss. Shigure will understand... besides...?" It was then that it registered in everyone's minds that Misty hadn't been to college yet... because even though college finished before school, she was here before the finishing time.  
"Won't you be in trouble for not going to college?" Haru asked as he looked towards the female who shook her head.  
"I don't go in to college today." She said. "I have a problem with my family which says I have to stay home and visit my dad." She had never told anyone but Misty's dad was in jail. Though he didn't do anything... Kyou stood up and walked away from his hideout and away from the other Sohma's. He had things on his mind and didn't want to listen to them chattering like that.

Kyou sat down on the closest bench. He had been wondering about Kagura, to be honest. He was actually quite worried, although he wouldn't tell anyone. It was mostly from the fact that she had lost her mother... it reminded him of when he lost his mother and what happened to him after that... it was still vague what happened but he saw no need to be kind and polite anymore... no need to hang on. He had only done that to please his mother. He thought his mother loved him and he was scared to loose her... but when she died, he had to deal with his father's accusations and he called him a 'monster'. He had gone so far as to scare Kagura that day. She had told him that she didn't know what to say but he replied:  
'What is there to say, my mother's dead. Goodbye." He had then just walked off. He started to loose his temper more and more after that and didn't want to grow close to anyone else after that... especially his only friend so he did his best to try and get her to go away. The more he tried the more she seemed to hang on.

He didn't want to loose Kagura either, it was as if she was going to go away and never come back – right in the moment he needed her. He thought if she did that then he would have lost the only person he loved... he didn't see it... but deep down hidden that he loved Kagura and was scared to loose her and the more she loved him the more he grew scared. The bell rung then for the end of the lunch hour and he decided he wouldn't go back to class but go and see what was up with Yuki and Tohru... he didn't like the fact that Tohru might have been ill and no one bothered to tell him.

"That's a beautiful outfit, Kagura-san." Elyon said as she looked to Kagura's new clothes. The green haired female also wondered how many clothes that the brunette had purchased. It seemed that Kagura had many bags. It seemed Kagura had inherited a lot of money from somewhere... it was strange but Kagura didn't even seem to notice. Kagura smiled in return to what Elyon had said. They were walking home... Lacey was still at work and Maya was still with her boyfriend. She was actually quite happy with the outfit she was wearing at the moment. She had binned her old outfit too... there was no need for it anymore.

She was wearing a long black top with pink lace at the v-neck and at the bottom of the top and a pair of black trousers which hugged her hips and bottom gratefully and flared out at the bottom covering her long pink boots slightly. Around her right wrist was a metal coiling bracelet with a heart on it. She was actually smiling; it had been a while since Elyon had seen that smile.  
"So, I'm going to Shigure's house." Kagura said as she played with her hair which was up in a high ponytail which shown off the shape of her face.

Elyon smiled and she had offered to take her there to make sure she was alright; there was something about Kagura which she had never noticed before... she was a little worried. Shigure's house was actually coming into view at that moment. They also saw Kyou walking towards the house from the other direction. Kyou saw Kagura but it seemed like he hadn't noticed it was her because he walked on. Elyon's crimson eyes looked towards Kagura. This was when she squealed and raced towards Kyou and hugged him tightly. But no, she was just wondering why Kyou was walking into Shigure's house. As if she had never seen him before. It was just so weird. She really had changed... now Elyon was more concerned.

Kyou entered the house first and burst through the door to see Shigure, Ayame, Tohru and Yuki sitting down on the floor chatting about something, or someone.  
"We'll have to tell Kyou-chan." Tohru said. "I couldn't bare him getting hurt by us not telling him."  
"Tell me what?" Kyou asked causing everyone to look towards him. "What are you talking about?" Tohru looked slightly nervous but it was Yuki that stood up to tell him... as if it was a pleasure to ruin Kyou like Kyou had ruined Kagura.  
"Well... Kagura-san..." He was cut off when the door opened again and Kagura stood in the doorway in her glory. They all looked at her with a surprised look. Shigure's jaw even dropped, Ayame was the one who pushed it up.  
"Why, Kagura-san, you look amazing." The snake said as he stood up to greet the boar. "Like a beautiful rose in blooming."  
"Shut up you idiot – Yuki was going to tell me something about her." Kyou said as they all looked towards Yuki and Kagura's eyebrow was raised.

They all knew they had to tell him but they couldn't tell him when Kagura was there so Tohru was the one who said she'd help Kagura take all her clothes up to the room.  
"Arigato Tohru-san." Kagura said as they walked up to the room with her many bags.


	6. Chapter Six

**Fruits Basket: Memories **

_I don't own anything in this fiction but the two main OCs: Elyon and Misty. I don't gain any money for the production of this fiction. I live to please my readers!  
_

* * *

Kyou stared at Yuki after Kagura and Tohru left. His crimson eyes never blinked as he held a gaze of warning, a bad reply in this situation was going to lead to a bad experience afterwards, he really wanted to know, and was suddenly concerned – not that he was going to let anyone else know that.  
"I think I'll go and put the kettle on!" Shigure said standing up. Yuki grabbed his kimono as he began to walk past him and ordered him to stay and sit back down as this was as much his fault…  
"Well… there is no easy way to put this Kyou, if there was then I would say it…" Yuki began trying to sound nice. He knew what Kyou was like when Tohru might have had to get her memories erased, yet this would be worse, seeing as there was no need for Kagura to get her memories erased – not really any reason.  
"Come on stop stalling." Kyou said beginning to feel awkward for some odd reason. This was mainly because Yuki was trying to be nice to him… was Kagura in some sort of trouble?  
"Well . . . . she had her memories erased." Yuki quickly added as Kyou was getting uneasy. Okay, three two one lets hear something break… wait, no there was nothing. Everyone turned towards the cat.

Kyou hadn't moved, hadn't even blinked – and he had to want to…  
"Kyou?" Shigure asked watching the cat wondering why he hadn't made a single move and wondering why it looked like his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. He usually was terrible to Kagura… oh, that was probably the reason, and he probably blamed himself. They watched as Kyou then sat down in an un-casual way and watched as tears seemed to fill up in his crimson eyes. Yuki's eyebrows rose as he then watched Kyou dart out of the room. "He took that better than I thought he would have. I expected my house to be at least broken in some way." Shigure was trying to be funny, but to be honest, this was no laughing matter and everyone else gave him a look that told him off for being inconsiderate. "What?" The dog asked holding a smile…  
"Now tell us Shigure, what do you think about this situation?" Haru asked standing at the door with his arms crossed holding a gaze that everyone had known was for Black Haru but something shown that it he was white... they had seen this once before, after Kisa bit his arm. "Do you think it's funny that Kagura has had her memories erased because we were all too selfish to realise that she was depressed and feeling alone?" 

It was funny, because Yuki was about to ask the same question. Momiji jerked his head of messy yellow around the doorframe.  
"Where is Tohru?" The blonde asked after doing a search and not finding his 'best' friend. "Is she upstairs?"  
"She's upstairs, yes, Momiji." Ayame was being strangely – normal – for a change. Momiji's face lit up and he raced up the stairs to find Momiji and not to his knowledge Kagura.  
"Well, Shigure?" Haru repeated his question wanting to know why he found it so funny that Kagura had wanted her memories erased.  
"Well of course I think it's inappropriate for Kagura to get her memories erased." Shigure said stating the obvious.  
"Its our fault, she should have been able to come to us and tell us about her feelings." Haru continued. "She shouldn't have gone to Hatori in the first place and he shouldn't have answered her plea." The only thing they hadn't known was her feelings about Kyou's 'deceit'. They all should have known that Kagura couldn't have forgiven a 'one time fling' even if she had said so. Well, she hadn't exactly witnessed a 'one time fling'… that was what her eyes had leaded her to believe.

"Tohru!" Momiji's voice chirped through the whole house as he raced over to Tohru and went to hug her. It was Kagura who stopped him and he looked up at her with suspicion in his eyes, why didn't he let her hug Tohru. "Oh, I get it – you want me to hug you first!" Momiji laughed as he hugged Kagura. Kagura sighed but returned the hug any way. She really needed the affection after all – she hadn't really known that she had felt any in the past. Momiji then jumped at the chance to hug Tohru and before they could even say a word Tohru was sitting up with a little blonde rabbit on her knees.  
"Oh; Momiji." Kagura shook her head. Momiji and Kagura had spent loads of time together when they were younger so she obviously knew him; he wasn't just one of them that she had seen here and there like some of the others. They were really good friends. They went around with Haru when they were younger? Yeah she remembered Haru too! That was good; maybe they could get her to remember some parts of the past if they brought it up in regular conversation.  
"Tohru, you do like me don't you, you don't mind if I transform do you?" Momiji asked with little tears falling out of his eyes. Tohru held him close and shook her head. "Yeah!" He laughed while he heard footsteps come up the stairs. Momiji couldn't help but wonder just who was visiting next.

Haru turned the doorknob to Tohru's room, he entered and saw them sitting there. Kagura looked different, well he hadn't expected her to act exactly the same way, but he didn't expect her to completely change the way she looked.  
"Hey Kagura-nee, I was just wondering, are you alright?" Haru asked. Kagura turned to see him and smiled her happy smile and nodded.  
"Of course I am." She replied. So Haru still considered her an older sister? He had always said she was like a big sister to him when they were younger, it was nice to be part of a 'family family' she couldn't remember anything about her parents except that her father passed away when she was young, she couldn't remember much about him except that he used to argue with her mother – but the rest about her mother – she just couldn't remember. "What about you?" Haru had some time to think about what to say, he wouldn't exactly say he was thrilled with the fact that Kagura let it get this bad but he couldn't let her know.  
"Not bad." He nodded as he turned towards Tohru and saw Momiji, in rabbit form.  
"I tried to stop him, but he got away from me." Kagura explained her smile still plastered on her face.

How come Kagura loosing her memories made her more important now? Haru couldn't help but find her more of an older sister than before now that she had forgotten so much of her childhood. Without a mother or a father she needed some one, they hadn't told any one yet outside of the zodiac, but they would have to tell the people who knew, in case they asked her something out of proportion of her memory. Perhaps he could help try to get her to remember. It was only when he came to that decision that Momiji had transformed back and Kagura and Tohru squealed before shutting their eyes tightly. Momiji was quick to replace his clothes as Haru then remembered Kyou, He had raced up to the roof – how exactly was the neko feeling now?

_Next chapter we catch up with Kyou and what exactly the news has done to him, and why his heart shattered into a thousand pieces._


	7. Chapter Seven

Fruits Basket: Memories

_I don't own anything in this fiction but the two main OCs: Elyon and Misty. I don't gain any money for the production of this fiction. I live to please my readers!_

Kyou felt like jumping off the roof and falling to his death, little help that would do any, he'd only land on his feet. There were plenty reasons why he felt this way, but one stuck out more then the rest, that was the reason why everyone he loved had left him – everyone he loved would forget about him, everyone who was supposed to love him. It started off with his mother, she told him that she loved him, she cared about him and that he was her only joy – if that was right then why did she leave him, why did she die? Why did she commit suicide? His father never really loved him, so he was never given that choice. But Kagura, she may have been scared off by first sight of his other form, but she came back and she declared her love for him – which was meant to be ever lasting, but why then? Why did she decide to get Hatori to erase her memories? Why did she decide to break that promise, that promise of love, and leave him? Why did everyone he love leave him? Sure he didn't tell or show that he loved Kagura but he really did. He really loved her so much, but he wouldn't say because his pride as a man meant he wasn't to be shown as weak – he wasn't like Yuki, he wouldn't flirt so openly on someone he knew would love him back.

"Why?" That was the only word he could bring out of his lips. Why couldn't she have left him some clue, a letter or anything? Something to make the pain go away, something to leave him feeling still loved – is there a way that she can regain her memories? Kana and Momiji's mother hadn't regained theirs… but they didn't know… and they didn't want to – what if he could somewhat make Kagura want to regain her memories? Would that work? He didn't know but he wanted to, he wanted to be able to show Kagura that she loved him. Sure, he did know that he kissed Tohru, but there was a reason for that kiss too… it wasn't a kiss of love, it was a kiss for thank you, he just wanted to thank Tohru for making him realise about how special Kagura was. She had told him about how amazing she found Kagura to be – to have someone care about him as much as Kagura did, that that kind of love was special and he was lucky to have someone to hold it – for him. He thought he had no one, no one to be his friend, and then he found Tohru. Then he thought he had no one, no one to love him, and then Tohru helped him find that he did – in Kagura. Perhaps he had to dedicate himself to helping her find her lost memories, the memories of him and the memories of their childhood and the only way he could do that if he… and he shuddered… got help from Yuki and Haru to help her remember all the times they spent together at Kazuma's dojo. He would also need to tolerate Momiji's voice and get her to remember all the times she spent with Momiji.

But it was going to be hard; he really didn't want to have to be 'friends' with that stupid rat. But to think about it, wasn't he only enemies because of that stupid story – if Haru could realise that – and have a special bond with Yuki, then is there anyway, for Kagura, to be friends with Yuki?  
_If you two become friends that would make me very happy…_

Her words rung through his mind, he remembered how she had said that, she had heard from Haru that Yuki and he were getting on better perhaps that could help regain her memories. It made him very mad to see that that was what he was going to have to do, but if they worked together, perhaps then, they could get her back and he could explain anything she had concerns over. The reasons, yet he did have to ask Hatori why exactly he let her go through with it. He knew how hard it was, he lost Kana because of the same thing, if Kagura was really that bad, then she must have been like Kana – and that hurt Kyou to think about it that way. Perhaps then, perhaps he could find a way, there had to be some way – yet to think about it… this wasn't the normal case of amnesia. 

Damn, why did he have to be so stubborn? What would Shigure say this time? That it was manly to show the courage to tell someone you loved them? Well he wouldn't listen to him anyway? What did Shigure know? He couldn't keep a lover if his heart depended on it… but then again, what would Tohru and Yuki say? If they were ever to find out that he loved her? They would be disgusted – more on Yuki's part – which she did this to herself and all along he loved her back. It was very quite upsetting to think about it that way, he had to find someway to apologise to the girl – but now, Kagura didn't even know who he was. That was another one of the reasons why he couldn't help but want to kill himself. He felt like this was going to be a tragic love story. Like Romeo and Juliet but not even in death can they be together, as Kagura didn't even remember him. In Romeo and Juliet it was in death that they could be together, for them it was if she could remember, then they could truly be together.

But it sounds a lot easier than it will be – especially to get along with Yuki!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Fruits Basket: Memories**

"Yes I'm fine, Hatsuharu will you STOP asking me that question." Kyou laughed inside as he heard Kagura argue with Haru over him asking her if she was alright. Kagura hadn't changed that much, but well… it was also that part of her which he liked about her. "Please, Haru-chan, there was one thing I need to know…"  
"What?" Haru replied.  
"Could you tell me who that boy was downstairs, the one with the orange hair..." Kyou's eyes dimmed, so she really didn't remember, remember him – he was the one she had wanted so badly and now she didn't even know him… recall him. "Don't change the subject, TELL ME!" Kyou turned and went to his room instead of Tohru's he couldn't face Kagura yet.

"Alright Kagura-nee, that boy was Sohma Kyou, the cat of the zodiac." Haru explained. Kagura's head tilted to the side, confusedness filled her grey eyes as she questioned him by them alone. The next thing she said really surprised Haru:  
"Cat?" She asked almost as if she didn't know there was a cat; did Hatori erase that part of her memories too? So she didn't remember anything about her past… "Haru there isn't a cat… twelve animals. Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Rooster, Monkey, Dog and Boar…" She trailed off hoping she got it in order. She really didn't understand what he meant by Cat, there wasn't anything in the stories about the cat being there.  
"Well the cat was tricked by the rat, like the ox was, and he was told the party was the day after."

_Kagura honestly didn't remember, though at that moment something hit her, her eyes widened as she recalled something:  
A woman, with hair around her chest, her hair was brown, not as dark as hers, her eyes – well she couldn't see her eyes, but there was a little girl on her lap with hair around her shoulders like Kagura's, she was explaining something to her daughter:  
"That stupid cat was a fool, you know that, you shouldn't talk to him." The smile on the little girls' face, she knew that smile… it was hers…  
Kagura's hand went up to her head, she felt dizzy, as if something had hit her, as if she had stood up too quickly and the blood rushed to her head._

"Kagura?" Tohru asked concerned as she placed her hands on the boar's shoulders: Tohru's eyes looked really full of worry. "Oh, I'll get you a drink of water…" Tohru said as she raced out the room. Momiji and Haru just looked at Kagura as if she was an alien or something. It was just so weird, the cat was important – in a way – to the zodiac, so why now, why did she have to forget. Forget about accepting Kyou – that was going to be hard on him, he was going to have to be accepted by her once more… she had to see his other form once more… and if she acted the same way, well who could blame her?

Tohru entered the kitchen to find Yuki there, he was just standing at the sink.  
"Y-Yuki?" She asked almost instantly as he turned towards her with his charming smile.  
"Miss Honda? Is there something you need?" Yuki asked charmingly as he turned to the side a little for Tohru to get in to the sink and get Kagura's drink.  
"Kagura's feeling dizzy so I am getting her a drink of water." Yuki looked down. Tohru caught the gesture, so this was getting to Yuki too.  
"You know that day when that stupid cat's other side was shown, Kagura made me realise something." Yuki began.  
"Oh." Tohru looked to Yuki as the water filled up the cup. "What?"  
"Well she asked me who decided that just because the cat and the rat in the story were enemies, that it meant that Kyou and I had to be the same… it was interesting, that was the reason why I followed you after him." Yuki said. Tohru's eyes snapped on Yuki, the water overfilling the cup.

Kagura looked towards Haru as he told her more about Kyou.  
"Yet Kagura-nee, if you want to understand him – you should talk and ask him himself." Haru suggested as Kagura nodded in a timid way, she was back to being that nice angel Kagura… (Oh – Angel Kagura & Devil Kagura )


	9. Chapter Nine

**Fruits Basket: Memories **

Chapter Nine: Confronting Kyou 

_I do not own Fruits Basket and the characters that I use, except for the various OCs that you have already confronted. Thank you, and don't sue.

* * *

_

Kagura walked out of the room, her heart racing as she wanted to remember this boy she had met; if he really was the cat of the zodiac well… perhaps she may have been wrong. Besides if Haru was right – then the only way to get to know this Kyou is to get to talk to him herself. Tohru had pointed out which room was Kyou's so Kagura ended up standing outside for around ten minutes, her hand clutched into a fist at her chest as she almost screamed out in a cry as she was so nervous – though she hadn't the foggiest idea why she was nervous: she then raised the hand to the door and knocked on the wooden frame next to it. She gulped as she watched the door open and the orange haired male fuming crimson eyes at her. She backed away slightly as his eyes softened realising it was her. What was he doing? He was angry that he had someone go to his door? Well Haru did say that Kyou was the kind of boy who wasn't very social.  
"Kagura…" So he obviously knew her. He knew her name anyway and the tone of voice he used was one you'd use with someone you knew. She just smiled – in a weird way anyway. "What do you want?" His voice was nasty again, the same tone she had heard him use earlier.  
"I wanted to get to know you. Everyone else seems to know you… I just don't know or can't remember if I know you." Kagura replied in a way which said she didn't know what to do or say next. She was just so nervous and it obviously shown. "I get the feeling that I knew you once… but my memory seems to be on the blink." Kyou turned towards the person behind Kagura, he saw Yuki standing there waiting for him to mess up probably. 

Kyo narrowed his eyes; Kagura just moved back slightly seeing his expression change.  
"Oh… I'm sorry that I bothered you then." Kagura said as she stood up tall and started to turn around to walk again.  
"No, get in here – you can get to know me then." He was trying not to shout though it wasn't exactly working as she felt him trying his hardest though. Kagura smiled, nodded then walked through to his room. Kyo shut the door behind her and looked at Yuki with a look to kill. Who was he kidding; he was never going to be able to befriend Yuki. Yuki sighed as he looked at the door,  
"Don't you hurt her? I swear - one stupid word and I'll send you flying through the roof." Kagura was leaning against the door and was listening to what they were saying; she couldn't believe that Yuki could say something like that. She slid the door open with full force her grey eyes wide as she spoke sincerely yet in a shocked way:  
"Don't you do that, I'm sure he won't hurt me, Yun-chan." Kagura explained. "I won't let him for a start though I'm sure he'll be nice to me." Yuki was shocked; she was defending Kyou, even though she didn't know him. "I'm getting the feeling your not friends. It's a shame really because I like you both so much… even if I don't know Kyou-kun so much…" She trailed off… did she just say Kyou-kun, it just rolled off her lips as if she had said that before… She covered her lips as the two males looked shocked. They realised what she said too. "I just… want you to be friends." She said tears forming in her eyes trying to cover up what she said before as she rushed out of Kyou's room and down the stairs, out the front door. The others just looked at her as through the window as she started to run through the woods.

"Well if she wants us to be friends." Kyou started when Yuki punched him hatefully spitting:  
"Don't even say it." He said brushing his hand which is a fist with the other as Kyou lay on the ground rubbing his cheek.  
"YEAH WELL I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Kyou said as he stood up his hands in the shape of fists.  
"Funny, I thought it was you who was the one about to suggest it." Yuki smiled as Kyou slammed his door after he went into his room.  
"You know… I think Kyou-kun wanted to be friends with you just so he could try and befriend Kagura-san and try to find her memories." Yuki slightly turned his head to Tohru who was standing beside him with a tray of tea. "I think that's very admirable – how he could put all your differences aside and try to help the one he loves." Tohru nodded as she smiled her trademark. "Don't you think?" Though Yuki only had think about that. He had heard something from Kagura too, something that made him wonder – who made it that way, so the cat and rat from the zodiac were enemies – who made it so he and Kyou had to be the same way? They were being so stereotypical.

"Well anyway, do you want some tea?" Yuki just looked at Tohru. She was saying something so serious to going and saying that? Well anyway, yeah he was thirsty. The rat took the cup of the tray and placed it to his lips and drunk some of the liquid. "I wonder if Kyou-kun would want some."  
"I won't think about going in there if I was you. I'd be licking his wounds… he had just said some of the worst things he could have ever said in his life…" Yuki smiled as he walked into Tohru's room where Momiji and Haru were waiting to have a drink of tea seeing as it was the rabbit who suggested it in the first place.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Fruits Basket:  _

Memories

**Chapter Ten: **

Fruits Basket  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project

Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Elyon Suzuki, Lacey Valance & Misty Jamieson  
_©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

* * *

She ran, through the woods, the rain that had fallen before had caused the dirt to form into mud. It stuck to the bottom of the heels, she just had to get out of there, how couldn't she stop it, it hurt her, not knowing what was going on… she called him Kyou-kun… kun! It rolled off her tongue as if she had said it hundreds of times before. She was nearly there – out of the woods, she could see the path, though something happened as she tripped over a rock and landed in the mud, the water and substance sticking over her new and clean clothes as tears fell from the corners of her colourless grey eyes. How was it bad to call him that? She didn't know but she didn't know what to do. She was crying and she didn't know why. It was as if she had to get to know him but she couldn't if she kept running away – this made her cry harder.  
"I want to get to know Kyou better but I want him to be friends with Yun-chan too." Kagura muttered as she held her head up from the mud with her arms which were at the moment completely filthy. 

Elyon sighed as she walked down the path with Lacey, something had told her that they had to go down that path, after picking Lacey up from work she knew that Kagura needed her – it was their bond, you could say it was similar to Arisa's bond with Tohru… or Saki's bond with Tohru… they were close, since the day they met – the day that Kagura became her first real friend…

_"Miss Suzuki, you've got to get up, come on, class started ten minutes ago." Though they're teacher couldn't make the twelve year old get up – ever since she started middle school she found it hard to make friends. Elyon's wavy green hair fell around her knees as her fringe over-shadowed her crimson eyes. She had been crying and that was obvious through the try tears down her cheeks. She had her head down on her arms which were leaning on her knees._

"_Elyon…?" She shook her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a smile looking at her. _

The girl had brown hair around her shoulders which the locks were very messy, she had a smiling face. She knew this girl from her class, Sohma Kagura. What was going on? Why was she sitting next to her? It wasn't like Kagura to come and speak to her… she was trying to make her feel better – trying to cheer her up.  
"Why don't you come and sit next to me and Lacey-san?" Kagura had asked as she reached her hand out to Elyon. The green haired girl looked up to see Kagura fully as she took her hand and stood up along with Kagura.

Kagura smiled as she pulled Elyon into the room, she sat down next to Lacey who smiled back. It took about five minutes for Elyon to actually sit down. She wasn't ready for it, it shocked her slightly to make friends like Kagura and Lacey but yeah, she gave in and wanted to be the best friend to Kagura because she was so kind to her. Also sitting in the back of the class, to which no one was talking to, but, wasn't making a big deal of it was Misty Jamieson, though she did come to be the three girls friends… but it took a while for that to happen.

Elyon's crimson eyes looked up from remembering that day sorrowfully. She spotted a lump on the ground, it was a person, it took a minute for Elyon to realise it was Kagura:  
"Kagura!" She called as she ran over to her, followed closely by Lacey. They couldn't leave her crying like that. It wasn't fair – what had caused her to cry like that. Elyon placed her hands on Kagura's shoulders and tried to lift her up though Kagura made no effort in taking the help, she just squeaked:  
"Leave me alone." Though to this Elyon couldn't let her - no Elyon just wouldn't let her be alone. Kagura never let her be alone when she was upset, she had to do the same – or she couldn't call herself Kagura's friend.

Lacey helped Elyon get Kagura up, Kagura made an attempt to get the girls away from her but of course the girls wouldn't let her. Lacey needed to help Kagura; it was hard for them not to when they were best friends like that.  
"Kagura please..." Lacey called this time. Her pure pink hair was then patchy brown from the mud covering Kagura's body. "Kagura we love you and can't leave you." Kagura calmed down – she had to do this… she had to be strong or else she'd never get to know Kyou.

"Do you want to come back to mine, Kagura?" Kagura shook her head. "Why not?" Elyon was worried.  
"Can we go back to Shigure's? I have to get washed and changed… then I'll go to yours." Elyon and Lacey smiled… there was their Kagura again.

Kagura and the girls then decided to walk down to the house that Kagura then ran away from because of Kyou and Yuki but yeah, she was ready to face them again and with Elyon and Lacey there she should be able to see them. She could maybe convince them to become friends again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Fruits Basket: _

_Memories_

**_Chapter Eleven: _**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project

Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Elyon Suzuki, Lacey Valance & Misty Jamieson  
_©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

Summery: I think its high time that Elyon and Lacey get to know about the Sohma family secret – all thanks to Momiji and Haru.

* * *

"Hey, Gura… What happened to you?" Shigure asked as his eyes settled on Kagura being helped down to the house with Elyon and Lacey. Lacey sighed as she finally let go of Kagura and they were able to let her walk down to her cousin on her own. They didn't realise that they had gone such a long way dragging Kagura who seemed to have sprained her ankle or something, they were walking along together just fine when she said it hurt and they decided to help her. Shigure ran over to Kagura who nearly fell over once more, though Elyon grabbed her arm once more.  
"She dripped over a rock in the woods. This is why she's covered in mud and why her ankle's sprained, Shigure." Elyon smiled slightly. Yep, Shigure knew that Elyon was lying – but he humoured the green haired female for the moment and helped Kagura inside so she could sit down and give her ankle rest.  
"We aren't staying long." Lacey smiled. "Kagura-san just wants to get washed and changed, and then we're going back to Elyon's." Well Elyon lived in an all-girls dormitory, there are only five members there but they're all cousins – just like Kagura and the Sohma's. Though Elyon's cousins are directly her cousins by her mother's sisters, they were her aunt's daughters. Elyon had two aunts; to which both had two children. Elyon's grandmother was the one who owned the dormitory though Elyon had to still pay rent.  
"Oh, well I'll need your phone number for direct contact in case we need to get a hold of her." Shigure smiled at Elyon with a weird look which Elyon raised an eye-brow at.  
"I guess that's a reasonable request. But I'm not giving it to you." Elyon smirked. "I know you better than that." Yuki turned his head up as he saw a piece of folded up paper in front of him, he smiled before nodding and taking it from Elyon. Yuki knew that Elyon wasn't one of the official Prince Yuki fan club girls so he knew she wasn't just giving him her number in hope she could get a date out of it. 

"Elyon, are you sure your grandmother won't mind the guests?" Lacey asked looking at her friend curiously.  
"Nope, grandmother's retired and I'm the new manager, though when I say retired, she's still living there and expecting my rent." Elyon laughed as she drew her fringe backwards and peered at Momiji in a weird fashion – he was running around the room pretending to be a butterfly… "Well its okay, I mean you're hoping for you mother to let you move into the estate, aren't you?" Lacey nodded, it was an easy walk from the college and she'd have her own room – sharing with Maya was bad enough. Momiji ran across and nearly banged into Elyon who seemed to think the blonde was wanting a hug – she had her arms stretched out pushing him backwards.  
"Momiji-chan, what are you doing? You should know better!" Hatsuharu stated as he walked into the room after helping Tohru take Kagura into the bathroom – though of course he didn't stay that long. Elyon felt her cheeks burn but ignored the fluttering sensation in her heart – she didn't need a knight in silver armour. Elyon brushed her hair off of her shoulder as her crimson eyes sailed back to Lacey who was looking through her purse.  
"I have all the money here; I just have to convince my mother. You know what she thinks of your upbringing. Or mostly, what she thinks of your grandmother." Elyon nodded as her eyes closed halfway. It was amazing that Lacey and Elyon were aloud to be friends, after all that Lacey's mother had said about her.

"What does she mean, doesn't approve of your upbringing, Elyon?" Momiji asked as he looked at Elyon's expression, though it wasn't either of the girls who answered, it was Haru.  
"Suzuko estates are rumoured to have immoral girls living there who have nothing better to do with their life to run around in barely anything and always in the hot springs." It was weird for Haru to actually be so straight with Momiji but well again it got Momiji to calm down and walk away. At least this caused Elyon's eyes to open – actually they opened quite wide as her blush doubled; it was obvious her emotion:  
"Excuse me, Hatsuharu but we do not do that! Okay so I admit it, we're particular to the hot springs but when they're there why not use them! I mean I'm at college and I'm hoping to get into Kawaia University if you must know. I can't afford walking around immorally when I have so much studying to do." Lacey nudged Elyon.  
"Then why aren't you there right now studying?" Lacey asked as Elyon shrugged and sighed:  
"Can't be bothered today actually. Also Kagura comes first." Her friends were really important to her. Lacey smiled as she brushed her fingers through her sleek hair. It was at that moment that Kagura and Tohru walked into the room.  
"It seems the hot water has unclenched the muscles in my foot." Well that was weird –such a fast recovery. Kagura sighed as she turned to Tohru. "Its weird Tohru, It feels like I've known you forever but we've just met." She smiled. Elyon then stood up with Lacey quickly after her.  
"Well off to the estate then." Lacey nodded as she then walked first, unable to notice Momiji sitting close to her causing her to fall over him, (when did he come back anyway, didn't he just walk off?) head first in a roll, into Haru who of course, with Lacey not being cursed, was covered in a thick smoke. Kagura's eyes widened – along with the girls.

It was then that Lacey and Elyon both became witnesses to Haru's transformation as standing in front of them was a white and black cow. All that was heard was Elyon's scream.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Fruits Basket:  
Memories _

**_Chapter Eleven: _**

_Fruits Basket  
©  
_Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Elyon Suzuki, Lacey Valance & Misty Jamieson  
_©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

Summery: I think its high time that Elyon and Lacey get to know about the Sohma family secret – all thanks to Momiji and Haru.

_

* * *

_

"I'm not scared… I'm not scared." Elyon repeated in a mutter as she hid behind Lacey, peering over the girl's shoulder. Lacey could hardly speak as all she could do was look at the cow that had just replaced Haru.  
"Elyon-san, Lace-san… I'm sorry." Kagura started but Kyo cut her off as he placed his hand on his arm.  
"What? You knew about this?" Lacey asked as she turned to face Kagura. She had found her voice and was actually quite annoyed with what she had heard. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"You just couldn't…" Kagura began to explain but Lacey cut her off this time.  
"Be trusted, I get it… you thought we'd go blabbing to the whole world about Haru and god knows everyone else in your family may transform as well…" Kagura just shuddered as she looked as if she was going to cry. "You probably do too…" Elyon just looked towards Kagura with her crimson eyes filled with a sense of confused light.  
"Do you?" The green haired girl asked. Kagura couldn't say anything but she could just muster a nod of the head.

Elyon's eyes widened, so Lacey was right… Kagura was hiding this secret from them and couldn't believe in them to keep it to themselves… was she really thinking they were that bad as friends?  
"I thought you trusted us, that we were your friends." Lacey continued as she looked to Shigure and Yuki who were talking over what was going to be happening. "Well." She turned towards Kagura once more. "If that's the way you feel then… goodbye." Lacey said as she grabbed her coat in a forceful matter and dragged it over her shoulders. Kagura's tears then started to fall as she moved towards her friends.  
"Please…" She started.  
"NO! No excuses." Lacey seemed to say the things for Elyon too who was too busy thinking over it. Elyon couldn't' believe that this was happening… but was it reasonable for Kagura to keep it from them? There could have been a reasonable explanation. "Come on Elyon."

Elyon's eyes traced down her arm to where Lacey had grabbed her wrist – it wasn't long after that that Lacey began to pull her away.  
"Don't leave like this." Kagura said looking at Elyon with sad eyes – though it didn't help as the door was slammed shut in her face. "It's not fair… why did this have to happen? Why did we have to have this stupid curse…?" Kagura sulked as she slowly fell to her knees, her hands flat on the ground as tears fell near her fingers. It was true, not only was the curse to make them different – but the curse was also to make them all the forbidden ones… they weren't to have lovers and they weren't to have friends. Kagura though was confused – she had lost her friends… but why was Tohru friends with them all? What made her so special.  
"Kags…" Kagura's grey eyes snapped open as a memory crawled back into her mind… of someone else calling her that – a young boy… that was all she could remember though. Kyo placed his hand on her shoulders as he helped her get up though it didn't seem to matter, he somewhat wished he hadn't because the look he got wasn't very comforting. Kagura's dark eyes were looking down at the floor… she wasn't going saying a word, her eyes were so bleak and still letting go of a few tears (which he brushed away with his index and middle finger), some of which also slid down her cheeks. "Listen, its hard…"

Kagura pulled away, how dare he?  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT'S HARD? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW IT FELT… THEY WERE MY FRIENDS AND I CARED FOR THEM AND I THOUGHT THEY WOULD NEVER HAVE TO FIND OUT! NOW I'LL BE LUCKY IF THEY EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN." Kagura yelled as she glared at Kyo, in a ferocity which was usually held in his eyes when he was yelling at her. It felt weird to him, he hated the way it made him feel because he loved Kagura and this was nasty… the way she was yelling at him and what she was saying was nasty – wait… she used to do the same to him! The exact same… was this how she was feeling, unloved and alone, could this be the reason why she went to Hatori? "I want to be alone." Kagura faced the other wall… away from everyone… "I WANT TO BE ALONE." She screamed as she ran out of the door and up the stairs, with the way she ran they were lucky she never crashed right through the floor!  
"I want to go and help her… but I don't know how I could." Kyo said as he looked towards Shigure and Yuki, they were sure to say something he didn't want to hear – and with that he would probably go back into his usual rebellious mode.

"I don't know… how I… could have… though… that they might… have understood." Kagura sobbed into a pillow. She just couldn't believe it. It was her that helped Elyon make friends and she had also made sure that they were all best friends but now… they had abandoned her and it was hard to take it in. The feelings were overwhelming, she couldn't help but cry and scream – all her emotions were on overtime and it was terrible. "They'll… never… I mean…. It… OH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She screamed. Kagura lay on her bed, everything had seemed to be alright until that day, when she awoke – not that she could clearly remember anything that happened, but still she could remember having friends that loved her. 'If something was to happen to El and Lace it would destroy me too.' She thought as she tried to remember some of the happy times… but she just couldn't… why couldn't she recall anything? What was wrong with her memory?

Kyo walked up the stairs and heard her screaming and sobbing, he felt absolutely useless and even though he did he still wanted to help and comfort her. He knocked on the door:  
"I SAID I WANTED TO BE ALONE!" She screamed in return. She was confused and hurt and it was obvious but still he wanted to help. He slid the door open to be hit in the face by something. Looking down at what it was it was a stuffed orange cat doll… he didn't know she still had that. He remembered giving it to her when they were younger – it was a white day present and she had loved it so much that she had hugged him for the first time. That had made him feel so loved and wanted… but he didn't care his pride got in the way and he kept treating her badly – now Kyo wished he hadn't.  
"Its Kyo… please… let me talk to you." He spoke tenderly not trying to annoy her any more than she was already. He knew that he deserved everything he got – he disobeyed her orders of wanting to be alone and still come up to see her.  
"I SAID NO!" She cried before burying her head into the pillow once more. "I… can't remember." She collapsed into confessing to him. "I can't remember anything from today…" Kyo's hands were placed on her shoulders once more as he forcefully pulled her up – even though she squirmed still wanting to be alone but soon she was pressed to his chest in a hug as his strong arms held her. Her eyes widened as more tears fell – it was true – he really was the cat of the zodiac… she didn't transform into the boar that cursed her and caused all of this.  
"Shh." He hushed her as he rocked slightly trying to calm her. '_This is all that bastard Hatori's fault… doing this to you. He should never have listened and you wouldn't be so confused and hurt.'_

Not only that, sure he was annoyed at Kagura because she didn't tell him about this – he felt mistreated as he had to hear from other people, but he felt that there was nothing he could do to help but because he didn't have any strength anymore, he usually got that from her kindness. It was her kindness as a child that helped him get through all those bad times – because while they were going on he always had her to turn to… she was always there to comfort him. What was he going to do?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_By KyouXKagura_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters from which we all know and love. I do though; own Lacey, Elyon and Misty__

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagura looked out the window, her eyes still puffy from where she had happened to have been crying. Kyo had left her, just for a little while as he went to get her something to eat, she didn't know that the orange haired male actually knew how to cook, in fact she didn't know anything about him, yet it seemed like she knew everything about him. The boar sighed as she rocked from her sitting position:  
"I wish I could remember, I just can't." Kagura told Tohru who had just entered, though she just knew it was her… she didn't have to look back.  
"Kagura…" No, Tohru knew that she couldn't interfere by telling Kagura about Hatori and the fact that she had her memories erased. Kagura wished that Elyon and Lacey just hadn't had learned about the curse, it would have made it so much easier…

"They were my best friends… they were like family to me and I need them." She spoke. Sure Tohru knew what this was like, she had Arisa and Saki – they were exactly the same to her. They meant the world to Tohru so Elyon and Lacey must have meant, probably still does, mean the world to Kagura. Tohru placed down the clothes on the bed, beside Kagura and she turned and headed out – leaving Kyo in her place as he entered with a bowl of… leek soup? Wow, Kagura turned around and saw it.  
"You're lucky, I don't usually use leeks, and they're stinking and vile." Kyo continued, but Kagura didn't continue to listen so didn't catch anything else. She just looked at the soup before staring to eat it… or drink it as it may have been.

Just what was she to do now, without her mother and without her friends…?

Elyon turned the corner, she had no right to do that to Kagura, she should have understood, Kagura understood in her time of need, asking her to play with her. She just didn't know if she was nasty or not… was she right to be shocked? Yes but was she right to be like that to Kagura? Elyon was confused… utterly confused. As she looked up, she spotted the way to Shigure's house and wondered if she was right to do this, to apologise.  
"ELYON-SAN?" Elyon turned around, running up behind her was  
"Lacey?" She trailed off in response and she looked down in sorrow, she was going to try and change her mind. Lacey's hand went to her shoulder.  
"You were going to go and see Kagura, weren't you?" Elyon nodded in response to Lacey's question. Lacey's eyes widened. "After all that she's hidden from us!" Elyon couldn't say that she was shocked when she saw Haru there but… she that didn't make them any less human just because they were cursed. They were cursed and that wasn't there fault…

Elyon's eyes lute up! No matter what happened, Kagura didn't ask for this and she never got to say, yes, I'll do it or no thank you. Elyon had to understand that and to understand that meant to forgive and help Kagura in this hard time. She now realised, even though Kagura had been acting weird lately that might have been the reason, because Kagura happened to have been feeling guilty for hidden the curse from them.  
"I'm sorry, Lace… I… I have to go." Elyon then picked up speed as she ran and headed towards Shigure's house knowing that she was going to get quite a bad reception from the members of the Sohma family.

Kagura looked towards Kyo.  
"Kyo-kun, I don't understand." She said it again as he stood there beside her, she didn't seem to mind calling him Kyo-kun anymore. "I never even knew there was a cat in the zodiac, and I'm part of that zodiac." It was like she had amnesia but she still knew who she was, knew who her friends were… it was unreal.  
"Kagura-san, you do know… deep down… you know everything." He comforted. "You just have to keep trying to remember." It wasn't Tohru that then came in, and it wasn't Elyon like you'd expect, it was… Yuki? Yuki entered the room and looked towards Kyo with a disrespectful look before turning to Kagura and speaking as calmly as ever.  
"Haru and Momiji are leaving, Kagura." Yuki told her. "Are you coming to say goodbye." She nodded as she stood up and walked away from Kyo who suddenly looked like he saw red, but looking at Kagura he calmed down.

_'If you and Yun-chan get to know each other better then you could even be friends… I'd like that.' _

He remembered what he said to her and then looked away.  
"Bye!" Momiji squealed as he ran to her and hugged her. Kagura hugged him back. "Cheer up, Kagura." He laughed as he ran off outside, hoping like the rabbit that cursed him. Haru then looked towards Kagura and nodded.  
"Goodbye, Kagura-nee." She smiled gently; it was nearly not a smile at all. He then followed Momiji… but both of them stopped as they saw who was there waiting…  
"Elyon!" Kagura held a look of anger, sadness, and happiness (although she was confused) all at the same time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fruits Basket: Memories  
Chapter Fourteen

_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, Lacey, Misty and Misty's un-named Master, who you will all be introduced to in due time! -_

Elyon looked down, she was now sitting on a chair in Shigure's house, why they let her in the house they had no idea, and somehow she just managed to get in. Her long green hair snaked around her shoulders and down her face, hiding her eyes to some extent. Her dark red eyes seemed to look right through the ground and into whatever was below the house.  
"Elyon?" This was repeated as the last word spoken was when Kagura spoke the female's name in shock. "Ellie, why are you judging me?" It was true, Kagura didn't do anything wrong, she was just cursed and that wasn't her fault… she didn't ask for this. "Look at me, Ellie, please." Elyon's eyes looked through those strands of green hair, this was hard.

Elyon didn't expect it to be easy to say sorry but she didn't expect it to be this hard. She just thought she could say it and she would be forgiven but again she knew how stubborn Kagura could be so she should have known that that wouldn't be the case.  
"Who are you? Tell me." Elyon had no idea what Kagura was going on about but she replied anyway because she couldn't think of anything to say.  
"I'm Elyon… I'm…" She just spoke, trailed off because she forgot what she was going to say after that.  
"You're my best friend, Elyon." Kagura spoke as she looked down at the female. Yes, Kagura was standing above Elyon, as she was sitting. "I never expected us to be enemies." This caused Elyon to stand up, her hair flailed everywhere and out of her eyes, which were revealed to be shedding tears.  
"No! We're not enemies!" She spoke as her head moved from side to side. "I never meant to do that to you. Make you cry…"

It was more a shock that Kagura soon found herself in Elyon's arms.  
"Suzuki Elyon you should know me better than that." Kagura spoke as she wrapped her arms around her best friend as they both cried. The brunette watched who was around them, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru… Haru and Momiji? Didn't they go home already? Well maybe they wanted to see if there was going to be another row.  
"I never wanted to hurt you…" Yes, Elyon did hurt Kagura but if the boar remembered properly, it was Lacey that dragged Elyon out with her… Elyon didn't seem to go of her own accord.  
"Don't worry, tell me we're friends and we'll be alright." Elyon shook her head; she couldn't say they were friends. "What? We're not friends?" Kagura asked in quite a bit of shock.  
"Friends are the family we make for ourselves, your more than just my friend Kagura… way more… you're more like a sister." Kagura smiled, followed by looking at the door, seeing Kyo there.

They both wore smiles. Kagura let go of Elyon, something was strange there also, she knew that smile but she never saw Kyo smile like that before… like in a loving way… why did that hurt her too?  
"Elyon-san, I know that we were going to yours but…" Kagura turned to Shigure and asked him himself. "Can Elyon-san stay here with me instead for tonight?" It might have been for the best so Shigure agreed. Haru and Momiji then officially left and so did Elyon, even just for a bit – she had to get her stuff. She was happy though, she had gotten her best friend back. At least Kagura wasn't alone anymore, she was with Kyo at that moment and they were in his room talking about stuff, he couldn't jeopardise what they were talking about by saying stupid things about the past that connected to her but he could at least tell her a little about him.

"Do you know Kazuma-sensei?" Kagura nodded, she was taught by him in the area of martial arts and she told the orange haired cat that. "Well he taught me martial arts; he's adopted me as a son… I lived with him for a while. I'm in Kaibara High School at the moment and I'm leaving late this year. I don't know what I'll do later but it should be worth it, because I'm hoping to live with my master once again." Kagura just smiled; at least he knew what it was like having a parental figure. She herself couldn't remember having any such people… a mother or a father… all she could remember was being around Shigure and Kazuma all the time, no signal of having a parent at all. Yet then who was that that she remembered telling her about the cat of the zodiac?

Why did that give her such a bad feeling and a harsh headache at that moment?  
"Kagura-san, what's wrong?" Kyo asked, he was now confused and placed his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember much! She started crying, why, if she had a mother or father why couldn't she remember them? Kyo quickly grabbed Kagura and wrapped his arms around her, holding her carefully… he had never done this to her before and it felt good to hold her, though he wasn't really officially allowed to because she no longer seemed to hold any romantic feelings for him. Weird, usually he wouldn't have minded that… but now… he seemed to mind it… he wanted her to remember so badly…

Elyon made sure to keep her hands and arms tightly around her sleeping bag and other items as she ran from the apartments and outside through the streets towards the woods where she would be spending the night in that house which hardly anyone knew about. Elyon's legs stretched out quite a lot as she ran, the water from the puddles which she seemed to jump in went everywhere, soaking through her shoes to her shocks but she didn't seem to mind, she was just happy that she was able to keep her friendship with Kagura.

"Well hello there, Elyon." She stopped running, her red eyes widened as she turned slightly, how come she never ran past anyone and someone just spoke her name? It was shock she guessed as normally she wouldn't have been put into shock by Misty.  
"Hello, Misty." Elyon spoke casually to the Chinese female as she wondered, why was the female interested into speaking to her? If she did speak to anyone it would be either Kagura or Lacey, never her… she wasn't considered popular enough to really consider talking to Misty. She had her red hair up into two buns and her brown eyes seemed to really bore into Kagura… what was wrong?

Why did Misty seem so uptight?  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Elyon knew that Misty seemed to know about the curse but she didn't want to let her know that she knew. Elyon drew the items in her arms closer to her body as she looked serious.  
"I left something at college so I just had to go and collect them…"  
"You mean your sleeping bag?"  
"Oh… yeah I left it after our last trip outdoors." Okay, pathetic because their last outdoor trip was last year and Misty had seen her after that with her sleeping bag but Misty didn't seem to really mind about it as she just smiled, oh yes, Misty always had a mean smile…

Elyon just bowed at Misty and continued running even though the other female still kept her eyes on her:  
"This could get bad… Elyon has become Kagura's friend again, master." Somehow all that was seen though was a silhouette of a male figure and two bright green eyes piercing out from the shadows. "How will you be able to complete our mission if we can't get her alone?" There was no answer though, just a chuckle, even nastier than the one that Misty had provided before. Her 'master' seemed to not want to let himself known but there had to be some reason for this… and why did this all involve Kagura?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_KyouxKagura _

Chapter Fifteen: Lots o' Loving

_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, Lacey, Misty and Misty's un-named Master, who you will all be introduced to in due time! -_

_

* * *

_"Kagura-san!" Elyon shouted as she ran into the house, where was the boar of the zodiac? As the green haired female looked back and forth between each of the rooms in Shigure's house she found no sign of her friend. Though she did find the writer himself:  
"Your looking for Gura-san? She's up on the roof with Kyo now." Elyon smiled broadly as she nodded in return. "If I was you I'd leave them up there for the time being." Elyon walked over towards the desk where Shigure seemed to be working, it was weird, and he did seem phased by her bursting into his room looking for Kagura. His room was rather large and it had a few things more than just a bed in there too… she sweat dropped as she saw the many books that you'd find in… well inappropriate shops though Elyon just continued to look at what Shigure was doing. It was when she felt the dog of the zodiac's eyes peer up at her she sweat dropped nervously and stuttered to ask:  
"What are you doing?" She was asking and showing that she was talking about the piece of paper on the desk by pointing at it.  
"The next chapter to my novel-in-progress…"

The female nodded as she scouted through a few of the sentences, what was this she was reading? It was actually quite intriguing! She never expected Shigure's books to be so mysterious!  
"What am I going to do whilst Kagura-san is up on the roof?" She asked as she pointed up at the ceiling to where she was told Kagura was. Well as we all know Shigure was a good sketcher too so he suggested he modelled for him for a book cover… Elyon was a little shocked and was flattered at the same time; she didn't know why he would want her to model for him… what was so special about her? He had her down on his bed, sitting up slightly as she had to have one of her arm pushing backwards.  
"That's great, Ellie." Ellie, only Kagura called her that. She just smiled as she felt his arm move around her and he unclasped her hair and it fell down, she had only just got it up, he moved a few strands around the front of her shoulders. He moved his head closer to hers and she was even more nervous, his eyes were narrowed: "We could move… this." What? Her fringe..? He moved her fringe out of her eye, that was always how she had it though, covering her eye and he tucked it behind her ear. "You look beautiful." She looked at him dumbly, was he coming on to her? Wait, she didn't know if he was cursed also… 

Kagura looked to Kyo a little weirdly:  
"Have you always liked being up here?" She questioned. The brunette couldn't help but ask this it because he intrigued her so much.  
"It's like my sanctuary because when I'm up here that damn rat won't come up here and annoy me." Kyo just replied with a small laugh. He pushed back orange hair from his eyes and turned to see Kagura, her smiling like that was weird… she had never smiled at him like that before… even when she had told him that she loved him. She smiled gently, that was weird because she was so gentle, sweet and loving – he had never seen her get angry as much since she had her memories erased. Kagura noticed his stare and narrowed her eyes:  
"Have I got something on my face?" She didn't like this; he seemed to be staring at her with a weird smile, like some weirdo.  
"Huh? Yeah you have your eyes, your nose, your lips…" He trailed off; he never even got to kiss those lips when she knew him completely… if he did it was always her forcing them on his.  
"I mean apart from them, idiot." She spoke in a mono-tone, she was annoyed. It wasn't like her, was this Kagura the true Kagura. The one who wasn't addicted on him? Was this the Kagura that she was always hiding deep down inside of her? Pr was this the Kagura who she would have been if she never had met him that day.

Either way he liked her this way, she wasn't shouting, she wasn't forcing herself on him. She was really loving and sweet and her own person.  
"No, I was just thinking of how cute you are." Kyo admitted before jumping down off of the roof and to the ground where Yuki was standing outside, Tohru was at work so the rat had nothing better to do than go out and look at the stars. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT, SISSY BOY?" He yelled at him as he looked at him with an angry face.

"Could you please stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."  
"OH WHATEVER!" And with that Kyo stormed into the house and up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.  
"Hmm, there is something up with him." Yuki could have jumped at hearing Kagura's voice so out of the blue. He looked to her seeing a flush of red on her cheeks, but she assured him it was from climbing down from the roof.  
"How can you tell, he's always like that." Well all Kagura could think was that he wasn't the same guy telling her that she was cute that he was shouting at Yuki like that? Why couldn't the fire haired male make up his mind at who he was? He seemed to be two different people? Kagura shrugged it off as she entered the house, Elyon should have been back by now."

Shigure only had to add shading so he told Elyon that she could rest and that she didn't have to pose anymore, she had been sitting in that position for what she probably would have said was forever. He watched as Elyon sighed and lay back on his bed as she laughed and stretched out:  
"I thought you would never tell me." The black haired inu went and sat down by her side and looked at her. She was younger than her, but not that much he guessed, she was in college!  
"Kagura-san just came down; I mean I heard Kyo slam the door." Shigure said as he moved his hand to caress her face, it was rather weird… her hair, green, but he had heard Kagura say once that it was her natural colour. Yet again anything was possible he guessed. He knew exactly how much trouble Haru and Kyo had gotten into at school because of it, imagine how much she had!

Elyon moved so her face was away from his hand and ran up to Tohru's room where she would be spending the night with the other two girls of the house, she was burning red with embarrassment, she had to tell herself not to fall for someone at Shigure's age… he was too old for her right? She couldn't let those rumours about her family become true… what would Haru say then? Then again she thought of Haru and Shigure and knew that she would have rather fall for Shigure.  
"Ellie, you seem flustered." Kagura spoke as she saw the green haired female entered.  
"Kagura its nothing, honest…" Elyon lost her blush as she sat down on Tohru's bed and saw that it was rather gorgeous! She just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, what was this strange feeling that she was feeling? Yet how could she not wonder, Kagura was feeling the exact same way over our red haired neko!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_KyouxKagura _

Chapter Sixteen:  
_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, Lacey, Misty and Misty's un-named Master, who you will all be introduced to in due time! -_

Just so you know, yep, I usually have my own characters with Haru but this time I've chosen Shigure for Elyon. I guess you noticed that… okay, I hope you don't mind some Elyon and Shigure alongside Kyo and Kagura, if you don't like, tell me! For god's sake tell me! – KyouxKagura

* * *

It was morning and finally Elyon had awoken, her green hair slid down the side of the bed, it was far too early for this, at least she wasn't do study today. Elyon stood up and the covers of the bedding were dragged along with her white and green stripped nightshirt, it was very boyish at that. She must have dragged them off of Tohru and Kagura, yet she sighed, it wasn't very important she was going to have to wake them up too. She turned around and bent over to Kagura and shook her shoulder, moaning was heard – Kyo's name. Kagura's grey eyes fluttered slightly as they opened.  
"Hmm… Ellie? What time is it?" Kagura asked as she sat up, being careful not to wake Tohru, who had the day off since; she had been working so hard lately. Kagura decided not to disturb the guest as she placed the bed sheet back over the brunette. Kagura was herself, wearing a pink Babydoll nightdress. "We better get some breakfast." Kagura said chirpy as she grabbed Elyon around the wrist and pulled her down the stairs. Elyon was going to moan about them still wearing their nightshirts but changed her mind when she saw who was sitting in the living area. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo – god the three of them made the green haired siren blush, she had never let any guys see her as bare as this! The nightshirt she wore was quite short, but again – probably the same length as Kagura's and Kagura wasn't bothered.

"Good morning, Elyon and Kagura." Yuki smiled politely sipping his morning tea. He must have been awake and Kagura knew this because she knew Yuki as not a morning person. It was a good thing though because that would have made him much easier to be annoyed by Kyo and Kagura didn't want to hear them fighting again because she wasn't strong enough to bear it! Soon Kagura looked away from the area that they were standing in and towards the kitchen:  
"What do you want to eat, Ellie? Sandwich? Cheese and tomato?" That was always their favourites and was noted as Elyon nodded her head with a dazzling smile, her long fringe once again covering her eye, something Shigure had joy in taunting her with as he made a gesture to her to move it. Yet the girl refused, she wasn't going to be that easily taunted. Kagura started to get their breakfast ready as Elyon looked down as she sat just across from Shigure, she couldn't even look at him after what happened last night. "Yun-chan? Have you had breakfast?" Came Kagura's voice from the kitchen.  
"No thank you, Kagura. I have already had something to eat. Is Miss Honda up yet?" Elyon answered that one:  
"She deserves a rest, she's been working hard lately." She knew how much Tohru had been working because she knew Momiji well and the rabbit had been telling her about how Tohru was tired as of late because of what she had been working.

Kagura came back through from the kitchen soon with the sandwiches and handed a plate to Elyon who smiled and started to eat it, a slice of tomato sliding down through the bread. She laughed as it landed in her lap. Yet it wasn't her that took it off of her lap, it was Shigure as he reached from under the table that they sat at:  
"Elyon, why have you gone scarlet?" Kyo finally spoke as he looked at her with narrow eyes and a snort that says he couldn't care less but was yet intrigued.  
"N-nothing." She saw Shigure eat the bit of tomato with a smirk, god he knew what she was thinking… that was such a turn on. She shook her head and looked towards Kyo who was looking at Kagura.  
"Kagura are you willing to go out to the park with me today?" Kyo asked Kagura almost without hesitation, usually he wouldn't ask her but something told him to ask.  
"Okay then. I wanted to hear more about you anyway." Kagura smiled but she then remembered! "Oh Ellie! Is that okay?" Elyon smiled and nodded in an approved way.  
"I'll stay… here." She sighed as she looked towards Yuki. As long as Yuki was there then she was free from any further advances from Shigure.

Elyon sighed as she stood up, she brought a chance of clothing, and she didn't feel comfortable so it was time to go and change into it. She walked up the stairs but was soon followed by Kagura – who slung her arm around her neck -  
"Help me choose an outfit!" And Elyon nodded as they entered Tohru's room, oh yeah, she was still there –they had to be quiet, no more laughter and such! They looked around to where Elyon's bag was; she grabbed it and then looked to Kagura's suitcase.  
"We'll start with you, Kagura." And the boar agreed as they searched for stuff that matched. Finally they found something and she went to the bathroom to get changed. Elyon just hoped her outfit wasn't too revealing because of Shigure down the stairs… god, she wanted to know badly if he was cursed, but she couldn't just walk up to him and ask, it may make him feel uncomfortable. She sat down on the bed next to the sleeping teen. It wasn't soon until Kagura came back into the bedroom with her outfit on.

Oh yeah! Elyon forgot that this was what they bought when they were out too.  
"Seeing as its only a day to the park this should do, no?" She asked as she showed the outfit clearer. Kagura's upper body was covered with a pink top which was cut short around her bellybutton as it was showing and her sleeves were also quite short, the rims were black and the cat on the front was also black and it had sequined white eyes. She wore black low cut jeans which were really fashionable and had cat scratches above the knees. She wore pink and white trainers, something she never usually wore. She looked really cute but in a grown up way compared to the green dress she was usually into! Elyon's eyes lute up as she looked her up and down.  
"Do you dig Kyo?" She asked.  
"No! I just agreed so I can get to know him." She spoke as she looked to Elyon. Elyon sighed; this was weird because Kagura was so hooked on the orange haired neko. "Your turn, Ellie, let me see your new look." Ha, now because of Shigure, Elyon wished she never decided to grow up in her clothes style…. Well I guess we'll see.

It was at that moment that she went to the bathroom, the one on the upper are of the house of course. She opened the bag, seeing all the clothes she had masterfully picked out to impress Kagura with her new sense of style, she gulped but still managed to take her shirt off and quickly replace her naked body with underwear. The next thing she put on was a tight pink top which was quite small and she was lucky it actually covered her bust. Her bellybutton was well on show, as well as most of her skin actually as a green and pink skirt was now slid up her legs, the skirt was quite free yet tight and hung around the bottom of her thighs. She also wore black boots which were up to her knees and this matched the leather like jacket she had brought with her too. She was ready to grow up but now seeing Shigure's reaction before… she didn't know if she should. Was she to grow up? Was it supposed to happen so quickly?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_KyouxKagura _

Chapter Seventeen:  
_I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, Lacey, Misty and Misty's un-named Master, who you will all be introduced to in this chapter: )_

* * *

"Ellie, I'm not sure what time I'll be back at but I'm sure you'll have fun with Yun-chan and Shii-chan." Kagura told her green haired friend as they walked down the stairs of Shigure's house. Elyon just nodded in reply, fun with Yuki and Shigure? Well she was hoping to evade Shigure as much as possible; he was the one that was making her nervous.  
"I still think you dig, Kyo." Though saying this was weird for her because Elyon was so used to hearing Kagura saying that she was going to marry the neko. "You'll remember to have fun yourself right?" The brunette just laughed as they got to the bottom of the stairs and standing at the door was Kyo, wearing a simple white shirt which lay open, revealing his toned chest and a pair of black trousers which were also quite simple but he wore black shoes. This park, was there something special about it? She had no idea but it wasn't long until he had escorted her out of the door and they started to go through the woods.  
"How come I don't remember you but it seems like I've known you forever?" Kagura asked Kyo though it was more of a rhetorical question as she didn't expect an answer:  
"Because maybe we have but you've just forgotten. We used to play with each other when we were younger." Kyo explained, though Kagura just gave a cute face and said:

"Nah, I think I'd remember, playing with you." Though she didn't mean it in a way to say she was interested in him, though she still managed to blush realising that it could have been taken that way.

Kagura looked down at the ground, she wondered if they would get to know each other as well as she wanted them to because it meant a lot to her.  
"Well why don't you start with how you ended up staying with Shii-chan?" Kagura asked as this was one of the things she had been wondering. As Kyo started to explain they were walking out of the woods and into a dark town street to which of course she knew as it were only a few blocks away from her college. Kagura listened carefully but it was hard not to understand everything carefully. Kyo turned towards Kagura and as she spoke knew that it was great to be able to have a conversation with her without her shouting at him or becoming demonic and hurting him.

"So Master trained you too?" Kagura was shocked as she had never heard Kazuma talk about Kyo before. It was amazing that she was left out of everything, which would have meant Hatsuharu and Yuki never told her either! Was there anyone that the ino could trust? It didn't seem like it, all except Elyon and even Lacey had deserted her, it was almost too much for her to handle.  
"Yes! He's the strongest man I've ever met, I don't think I'll ever get to his standards but I'm sure that if I keep training I'll get pretty darn close." Kyo answered his hand turning into a fist as he spoke with a sense of proud soaring into his voice.

It was then that Kyo had lead her into that park: a park that she knew but again she had never been there before:  
_"Hey! What are you doing?" A younger version of her asked as she tugged on a young boy's arm. The boy didn't want to talk but he was in the middle of drawing fried eggs on the ground. "You really like doing that don't you Kyo-kun?" She asked with a laugh. It was like the first time she met him, he was always drawing the same thing. "You won't become an artist drawing the same thing over and over again." The boy didn't seem impressed but again the neko was glad of the company as Kagura seemed to be the only one willing to play with him even if his mother wasn't so thrilled of it. They were in that same park… _The vision trailed off in Kagura's mind as she looked down towards the ground, her hand went to her head, what was happening? Why was she remembering these things that made her so dizzy and upset? She wanted to know why these visions were recurring lately. They were like dreams that she wished had happened in real life. Kyo looked at her, and his eyes widened as he saw her hover, his hands went on her wrists:  
"K-Kagura?" He stuttered at first in shock as she looked as if she was going to faint, it really wasn't the best thing to happen if she was going to faint. She looked up at him with her eyes wide, they looked into each other's eyes, staring, though he mentally hit himself for doing so.  
"Its okay, Kyo-kun… I'm fine…" She trailed off, there she went again, it was only after she had a vision that she called him that. And again he was acting as if it was what she always called him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" About ten minutes after that, they were sitting down on a bench and Kagura was worried. "I keep thinking that I've missed important parts of my life. I've done so much lately, like met you but it's like I've already met you before… I tried to phone home and my mother wasn't there and Ellie, no everyone, seems like they're hiding something from me." She spoke, her eyes lowering, tears forming in the corners of them. She was upset and Kyo could tell as he placed his hand on her arm. He wished he could help her but would it hurt her if he told her? Would her memories come back and hurt her badly? Like the fact that her mother is now dead?

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you, Kagura." Kyo spoke honestly. "Maybe you're just tired and you think something is wrong. If memory suits me right then you had your exams at college, is it all the stress from that, maybe?" Kagura wondered, it was true, she had her exams… she had many exams but then she didn't finish them, because she had a reason… she wasn't up to doing them because of a family accident.  
"Yes but something happened, something happened in the family that meant I couldn't finish them." But unfortunately no matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't remember what it was. "Yet why am I giving myself a headache over something that may not have even happened?" She asked with a smile as she looked to Kyo, though she gave a mock cough into her fist. That wasn't true, there was much more to it than that but somehow she didn't want to talk about it… she wanted to spend some time with Kyo and here she was talking about something she didn't even remember.

They walked out of the park, though it seemed as if they were leaving something there. IT didn't matter really about old memories, did it? When here they were making new ones… new memories that she didn't want to give up. Was it true, was she really falling for Kyo? She seemed to fall for him easily but wasn't she always good at having her emotions run raged? Yet he seemed just like her perfect guy, protective, strong, good-looking and he wasn't even heartless. Though was he interested in her? She didn't know but what she did know was that they were heading into a deserted area where there were no one around at all, and the area was full of an orchid of many different trees and the ground was full of soft soil.  
"Where are we?"  
"This is where I come to think." Kyo replied. "It's my sanctuary when I'm not up high. No one ever comes here." She smiled as it was a beautiful place and she wondered why it was that she knew something was going to happen here… something she wasn't going to expect. Kyo pulled her down towards a cherry blossom tree to which he held her under: "There's something I want to do." He told her, hoping maybe he could make her remember some of their memories if he did this.  
"What- " Though she was cut off when his lips came down onto hers and she was shocked, really shocked but it felt right and her eyes closed as they kissed passionately.

"How sickening..." A female voice called out of the shadows. Kagura pulled away from Kyo as she didn't know what she was doing, how could she kiss someone she just met? But again who was this girl? The stranger walked out of the shadows, she was dressed in a black outfit, hiding most of her and it seemed to be like a samurai's outfit. Her long red hair was coming out from the back of her mask and was held up in a high ponytail… Kagura knew the hair… she knew the voice but she couldn't recognise who it was… Although next to female entered a cloaked man, he was standing even taller than the female. He was hidden in the shadows, it seemed like they followed him out and all that was seen were green eyes coming from the darkness of the hood. "Master, what will we do first?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Fruits Basket: Memories  
**_KyouxKagura _

_Chapter Eighteen:  
I do not own Fruits Basket, or the characters you all know and love, but I do own Elyon, Lacey and Misty : )_

_

* * *

_"Kyo-kun." Kagura muttered under her breath as they were standing there with Misty and her master standing in front of them. "What do we do?"  
"Misty, first we shall have to get Kagura to come with us." They both shuddered at that; they knew that voice… it couldn't have possibly been who they thought it was. "Which means we need the monster away from her." The monster, yes it just had to be him… Akito. 

Akito pulled down the hood of his cloak as he stood there in front of the two.  
"Hello, Kagura." He spoke sending a chill down the boar's neck. What was he doing hanging around Misty, and why was Misty calling Akito her master? They didn't understand, Kyo stood in front of Kagura in means to protect her… what was going to happen? Why did Akito have to come right now?  
"Get out of the way, monster." Akito scowled as he took a step forward towards the cat.  
"Wait! Let me master!" Yes, Akito wasn't strong enough at that moment to get rid of Kyo. The ninja female stood her full length and was soon in a fighting stance, awaiting Kyo.

"I'll always protect you." He spoke to Kagura, in a near whisper as he took a few steps hesitatingly away from the brunette and towards the red head, ready to fight. He knew he couldn't beat Yuki but Misty was no Yuki so this shouldn't take too long. "I love you, Kagura-san." Kagura's hazel eyes widened as he said this, but she wasn't given a chance to retaliate a return as Misty launched herself at the cat, her hand in a fist as she went to punch him, though he blocked. Misty's brown eyes narrowed as she was kicked back into the air by her opponent, she flipped in the air and landed down on her feet, trying to keep her stance. "Why don't you show yourself?"

Kagura was watching the fight, wondering why Kyo was so easily able to say he loved her. She loved him back, didn't she? All they were meant to be doing was going to get to know each other better… and suddenly she was told the truth – that he must have loved her… because they knew each other from before this, she had forgotten a few things and Kyo must have been one of these things, although she didn't know what these things were – she was desperate to find out. She was desperate to understand these feelings inside her body but was also scared for what they may have been. What if she was to come to love him too was that so bad? He would have been her first love if she did and even at eighteen she found herself too young to be considering this.

It wasn't much being too young, she hadn't known Kyo that long – it may have seemed like forever but even she knew it hadn't been that long or else she wouldn't feel so awkward, it wasn't like she had said 'I love you' back to him was it! She had never said those three words to anyone but her mother before. She just wanted to understand what made her so special to the cat… what was it about her that made him feel relaxed enough to say it to her, those three passionate words…

Kyo punched Misty in the stomach but she still didn't show pain, he stood tall his eye twitched, what? No effect - no way that was a strong punch. He watched as her hand was sent to the black material covering what was the bottom half of the female's face. She pulled it down, showing herself halfway down but it was obvious to them all who she was:  
"Misty-san?" Kagura blinked as she saw her. "Misty-san what are you…?"

"You… I should have known. You knew about the curse all this time and now you're fighting against us at Akito's will."  
_'Kyo-kun?'_ Kagura wondered as she wrapped her arms around her body, her head tilting slightly as wind blew her chocolate locks out of her face.  
"You'd hurt your friend…" He continued. "You won't get away with this." And with that the fight continued and it seemed like Kyo was going to win, finding out it was actually Misty made him seem stronger to Kagura and of course, she now was confused who to root for – if she was to root at all. She couldn't betray Kyo but… why was it when she looked at Misty she felt sorry?

It was almost as if they all had forgotten about Akito, that was why they hadn't noticed the hand creeping around Kagura from behind and placing it against her mouth. She tried to scream but the palm of this hand blocked the sound, as he pulled her back against him; she tried to wriggle free but she was pushed out of the gates and into the back of a car… who was driving the car, there was no one there in the driver's seat so she couldn't have had the surprise of it being Hatori… The car was then locked and she couldn't escape. Turning around in the back seat she looked out the window to see Misty and Kyo still fighting and Akito advancing on them. The boar's hands went to her lips as she mouthed his name, tears leaking gently from her orbs, blurring her vision.  
"Please… don't…" Yet they wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway, she watched as Kyo was kicked into a wall and Misty was towering over him. Her eyes widened as she watched what was going on. Akito stood next to Misty as the cat hissed at them getting up once more, in his stance as his hands were fists again and he lunged himself at Misty, he could have chosen Akito but that wasn't necessary a good thing. The red haired girl tried to move, but it was no good. He had her around the throat. Yet it was Akito that got them parted…

"Yun-chan." Shigure stood in the doorframe where Elyon and Yuki were enjoying a cup of tea in the living area of his house. "Its Akito. He has disappeared from the main house leaving no note. We fear after he heard about Kagura-san that he's away to find her." Yes, Akito should have been told about what Kagura had been intending to do, and this would have angered him, not knowing something that had gone on in the family – his family, he was meant to know everything – he would want to get to the bottom of it.  
"So, we're going to where Kagura-san and that stupid cat should be." Elyon watched Yuki carefully as he spoke. Shigure just nodded. "Miss Suzuki, I think it would be best for you to stay here."  
"What, no! I'm going. Kagura-san is my best friend. I have to go!" Elyon defended as she stood up, her hair flailing around her waist as she looked out of the window, she knew where she might have went – Kagura had mentioned once a place that she loved to go – a park – where she had used to go on and on about – the park where she had met Kyo. They may have gone there, Kagura may have wanted to find her memories again. It was possible and that was when Shigure, Yuki and Elyon had left the Sohma house in search.

"You have gotten stronger, Kyo. But you still haven't been able to defeat Yuki." Akito boasted as he stood in front of him. Kyo had just managed to get a decent blow on Misty, who had been in her chest – winning her only pain as she bent over, her hand, a fist by where he had managed to hit her. She muttered and groaned, in pain. It hurt so much… Misty closed her eyes tightly as she raced towards Kyo and managed to straighten up though the pain doubled as she swerved to kick him. Akito then started to walk out of the area, it was now that he had to leave and get Kagura to the main house. He couldn't drive, he always had Hatori for that… and Misty had driven him here in the first place. Taking one final look back at Kyo he narrowed his eyes and moved his hand by his ear, clicking his fingers with a glare, then Akito entered the car, a Kagura upset in the back, tears falling down her eyes, eyes wide as the scream had just reached her ears.

Misty raced out of the area, and into the driver's seat of the car taking off as she left Kyo there, the scream – it belonged to the cat.  
"Did you hear that?" Shigure asked as he looked around, the car going past them. Yes, he didn't know that was the car that Akito was in as he wasn't paying much attention.

"It sounded like…" Elyon started as she entered where it seemed the car had driven out from.  
"Kyo!" Shigure shouted in reply alongside Yuki, Kyo was on his knees, his arms around his body – tears falling from his wide eyes… what had happened? One thing they hadn't failed to notice too… was the beads that were usually encircled around the cat's wrist were lying on the floor, broken into many pieces… Kyo's curse… it was… gone.


End file.
